


Smile

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Sweet Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Jensen makes (Y/n) take a break.





	Smile

Jensen watched (Y/n) as she dragged herself away for a shower. Her school books were laying around everywhere. She was enrolled in a college in Vancouver, doing her classes while Jensen was on the set. She worked part time at a coffee shop, but one of the women was out on maternity leave, leaving (Y/n) to pick up more hours. She would get home about an hour before Jensen got back from the set, and she would study until Jensen made her eat or shower. He could see how much it was wearing her down. He tried to get her to quit the job, because she didn’t have to work, but she was determined to not let Jensen carry the burden of her education.

She came back a little later and settled in the middle of her books. Jensen watched her for a second before he walked into the other room to grab his Echo.

“Alexa, play “Smile”.” Jensen said. Soon the song he wanted was playing. He carried the Echo into the room where (Y/n) was studying and set it by her. She looked up at him, pen in her mouth.

“Wake up, put your shoes on. Take a breath of the northern air.” Jensen said, taking the pen from her mouth and laying it on the notebook to her side. “And rub those eyes. Genuflect beneath the starry skies.” 

“Jensen, I need to study…” (Y/n) mumbled. He pulled her to her feet.

“Before you climb the mountain, first the foothills must appear. Step high and light. And take up your staff and shining armor.” Jensen sang along with the track. He pulled her to him and held her close, swaying slowly with her. 

“Chin up, chin up.” The track sang backup for Jensen.

“You don’t really have a problem.” Jensen sang softly in her ear.

“Chin up, chin up.” 

“In your hour of despair.” Jensen spun her slowly. “And smile when you're down and out.”

“Find something inside you.” 

“Smile when you’re down and out.” 

“Find something inside you.”

“Smile.” (Y/n) couldn’t help but smile at Jensen singing to her. Every time he did that, she couldn’t help but smile. “The stars on the horizon, stretch as far as the eyes can see. They represent the souls of those like you and me.” 

“Jensen…” (Y/n) said, looking at her books. But her turned her attention back to him.

“And smile when you're down and out.”

“Find something inside you.” 

“Smile when you’re down and out.” 

“Find something inside you.”

“Smile.”

Jensen danced around with her while the music played in the background, studying starting to disappear from her mind. Maybe she could take a break, or take a day off from work and go to a museum with Jensen, or see a concert. She needed to take a break once in a while.

“Chin up, chin up.” 

“You don’t really have a problem.” Jensen looked her right in the eye as he sang.

“Chin up, chin up.” 

“In your hour of despair.” He held her close to him, not wanting to be too far from her. “And smile when you're down and out.”

“Find something inside you.” 

“Smile when you’re down and out.” 

“Find something inside you.”

Jensen let the song finish up as he gently kissed (Y/n). They kept their arms around each other, kissing each other. Finally, they pulled away. (Y/n) felt a little better, a smile on her face finally. Jensen was smiling as well.

“There’s that smile.” Jensen said, kissing her again. “Do you feel better?”

“A little bit.” She admitted. “Thank you.”

“Just thank me by smiling more often.” He said. “Because that smile gets me through scripts and long filming schedules.” (Y/n) nodded.

“I’ll try.” She said. “For you.”


End file.
